


Trimming the Tree and Other Holiday Activities

by backslashdelta



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, WHAT OF IT?, but like barely, even though I already tagged it as porn with plot, it's just too borderline okay I'm sorry, we're using the term plot loosely here, yeah that's right I decided it needed the pwp tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian head into the woods to find themselves a Christmas tree, then bring it back home to decorate. Sebastian gets a little distracted as Kurt is putting the finishing touches on the tree.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Trimming the Tree and Other Holiday Activities

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, it was supposed to be a cute and fluffy Christmas one-shot.
> 
> If you know me, you know I don't do fluff, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this is what ended up happening. At least it's not angst.
> 
> It's not my fault Sebastian can't keep his hands off Kurt, and quite frankly, I can't say I blame him.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this," Sebastian says with a smirk, "you never struck me as the lumberjack type."

Kurt rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. "Please, I'd hardly call this being a _lumberjack_ ," he scoffs.

"You're wearing _plaid_ ," Sebastian turns to look at Kurt pointedly, then continues deeper into the woods.

"It's part of the experience," Kurt insists, "you can't wander into the woods to cut down a Christmas tree and _not_ wear plaid." He pushes a branch out of the way as he follows behind Sebastian. "And it's not like I was going to wear a designer coat out here."

"Have you ever worn plaid in your life?"

"You've _seen_ me wear plaid before, Bas."

"Sorry, I'll rephrase. Have you ever worn a _quilted plaid jacket_ in your life?"

"Yes, actually," Kurt replies.

"Wait, seriously?" Sebastian asks, his interest piqued now. "When?"

"I had a phase in high school," Kurt says, trying to brush it off.

Not that Sebastian would ever let that happen.

"A plaid coat phase?" Sebastian asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"A straight phase," Kurt says with a grimace. "It didn't last very long."

"Because you couldn't stand the plaid coats?" Sebastian teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly and gives Sebastian a light shove. "Can we just pick a tree already?"

Sebastian grins back at him. "I'm going to get this story out of you, Hummel," he says, but he doesn't press the topic any further. "What about that one?" he asks, pointing to a full tree near the edge of the clearing they'd just entered.

Kurt walks over to the tree, circles around it looking for gaps in the branches. "There's a bit of a space on this side," he says as he makes his way around, "but if it's against the wall it would be hidden anyway."

"So is that a yes?" Sebastian asks.

"It will do," Kurt decides, taking a step back to take in the whole tree at once.

"You sure? Because once I start cutting it down you can't change your mind. I'm not here to needlessly murder any trees."

"Ah, so you're only a tree murder when you have a good reason?" Kurt asks, trying to suppress the grin threatening to break out across his face.

"That's right," Sebastian confirms. "So, you're sure this one is good?"

Kurt walks a few paces back and forth in front of it, examining it from a few different angles, before he decides, "Yes. This one is good."

"Alright," Sebastian says, making his toward the tree with a saw in hand, "time to cut this baby down."

* * *

"There," Kurt says as he stands on the kitchen chair he's pulled into the living room and places the star on the top of the tree. "Is that straight? Does anything need to be fixed?"

He scans his eyes over the tree, looking for any decorations that need to be adjusted before he steps down from the chair. He doesn't see anything, but his boyfriend isn't answering, so he turns to look at Sebastian. "Bas, do you see anything?"

Sebastian is looking, but not at the tree; he's looking at Kurt. "I sure do," he says with a smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Do you see anything _on the tree_ , Sebastian?"

"The tree is great," Sebastian says, though Kurt notes that Sebastian doesn't actually _look_ at the tree when he says it.

Kurt turns back toward the tree, and he's in the process of giving it a final once-over when he feels hands groping at his ass.

" _Bas_!" he scolds. He turns back toward his boyfriend with the intention of swatting the hands away, but immediately realizes the flaw in his plan when Sebastian just wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him forward, pressing his hips flush against Sebastian's broad chest.

Sebastian squeezes his hands where they rest on Kurt's ass and smiles up at the other man, fluttering his eyelashes. "Hey baby," he says, all teasing and mock seduction, but it still does things to Kurt.

"You're going to make me fall," Kurt complains, trying to keep his tone firm and ignore the feel of his boyfriend's chest warm and solid against him.

"Haven't you already fallen for me?" Sebastian asks innocently, but the smirk on his face – and the fact that Kurt _knows_ Sebastian – gives him away.

Kurt rolls his eyes. He's been doing that a lot since he and Sebastian got together; he wouldn't change it for the world.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Sebastian says, still smirking up at him. "We can't have that, can we?"

Kurt is about to ask why Sebastian is agreeing so easily, because Sebastian _never_ agrees with him so easily, but then he knows why, because Sebastian is tightening his arms around Kurt and lifting him off the chair.

Kurt squeals in surprise, and Sebastian just laughs as he carries him over and drops him on the couch.

" _Don't_ do that again," Kurt scolds – scolding, another thing that's been happening a lot since Sebastian became his boyfriend – though there's no heat behind the words.

"But it's so fun to hear you scream," Sebastian whines as he climbs onto the couch as well, straddling Kurt.

"You and I have very different definitions of fun," Kurt huffs.

"I don't know," Sebastian says with a wry smile, "from what I remember, you seem to like it when I make you scream, too."

There are no more words then, just Sebastian closing the small distance between them and pressing his lips to Kurt's in a heated kiss. Kurt raises a hand instinctively to Sebastian's face, cupping his jaw and feeling the muscles work as Sebastian bites at his lower lip then runs his tongue across it soothingly. Kurt gasps, and Sebastian takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Kurt's mouth and threading his fingers into the hair on the back of Kurt's head to hold him there. The kiss is electric; their kisses always are, he'd thought it would wear off in time but every time Sebastian kisses him like this it feels like the first time.

They're breathing hard and heavy now, and Kurt whines as Sebastian pulls away but the whine turns into a moan as Sebastian tugs roughly at his hair and reattaches his mouth to Kurt's neck, biting and sucking at the skin there.

"Bas," he pants, gripping the other man's shoulders and instinctively rolling his hips up into Sebastian's, and then Sebastian groans into his neck and _fuck_ that's hot.

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian breathes, and Kurt shivers as the cool air ghosts over the spit-slick skin of his neck. Sebastian grinds his hips down, pressing the hardening bulge in his pants against Kurt's own growing erection, and they moan together at the sensation.

"Kiss me," Kurt says, and it doesn't take any further convincing before Sebastian's lips are joined to his again, kissing him deep and dirty.

Kurt's hands find their way to the hem of Sebastian's shirt, and he tugs it up, over Sebastian's head, their lips parting just long enough for Kurt to pull it off and then they're kissing again. Sebastian works open the buttons of Kurt's shirt, slowly exposing the milky skin of his chest. He runs his hands over the skin, brushing a thumb across a hardening nipple and Kurt arches into the touch with a low whimper. Sebastian smirks a little, then pinches gently at each nipple as he bites Kurt’s lower lip, and Kurt _moans_ , squirming on the couch beneath Sebastian.

“ _Bas_ ,” he gasps, breathy and high, needy.

“Yeah, baby?” Sebastian asks as he opens the last buttons and slides the shirt down off Kurt’s shoulders.

“Want you,” Kurt says, voice a little steadier now that Sebastian’s fingers are only lightly tracing down his arms.

“You’re sure you don’t want to finish decorating first?” Sebastian asks with a grin. Kurt shoots him a pouty glare, and Sebastian laughs.

“If you don’t keep touching me right now, I promise you will regret it,” Kurt threatens, and he means it; it wouldn’t be the first time Sebastian’s gotten him riled up just to leave him wanting, and he’s not above playing dirty to get back at his boyfriend.

“Is that so?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow as he traces his fingers slowly across Kurt’s chest.

“Yeah, it is,” Kurt confirms.

“And why would I regret it?” Sebastian asks, playing along.

“Try it and you’ll find out,” Kurt shoots back with a smirk.

“Hmm… maybe another time” Sebastian decides, trailing his fingers lower and brushing over the sparse hair just above the waist of Kurt’s pants.

Kurt sucks in a shaky breath before he speaks again. “That’s what I thought.”

Sebastian keeps his eyes trained on Kurt’s as he slowly works Kurt’s pants open, and Kurt struggles to keep his breath even as his boyfriend slips a hand inside and cups him.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” Sebastian says, the corner of his mouth twitching up as he squeezes gently and Kurt gasps.

“Yes, well, someone’s not going to be happy if you don’t _do something_ ,” Kurt says, trying for annoyed but he’s pretty sure he comes off more desperate than anything.

He can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian says dutifully, and then he slips onto the floor, on his knees between Kurt’s legs.

Kurt raises his hips to allow Sebastian to pull his jeans down and off, clad now in only in his underwear. Sebastian leans forward, meets Kurt’s eyes as he rubs his cheek against the erection straining against the fabric of Kurt’s briefs, and Kurt throws his head back with a breathy moan.

“ _Please_ ,” he asks – begs, really, and he’s not ashamed to admit it – as he looks back down at Sebastian and runs his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“You know I love it when you beg,” Sebastian says, green eyes dark and sparkling as he looks up at Kurt, leaning into Kurt’s hand on his head, and Kurt sees him palming at himself in his pants; he _does_ know how much Sebastian loves it.

Sebastian pulls his gaze from Kurt’s and leans down again, mouthing at Kurt through the thin fabric of his briefs and Kurt whines, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s hair. “Bas,” he says, voice high and breathy, “come on, please.”

“What is it, baby?” Sebastian asks, smirking up at him.

“You’re such a tease,” Kurt accuses.

“And you love it,” Sebastian counters, voice low and seductive and _fuck_ , of course he’s right.

“I do,” Kurt agrees.

“Mmm, I know,” Sebastian says smugly, but then he’s reaching for the waistband of Kurt’s briefs, pulling them down as Kurt’s erection springs free from the fabric, and he tucks the elastic behind Kurt’s balls.

He doesn’t touch Kurt’s cock yet – he is, after all, a tease. Instead, he mouths at the skin around the base of his cock, teasingly close, running his tongue along the skin and then down, around, tracing patterns into his boyfriend’s sensitive skin as Kurt squirms where he’s seated on the couch.

“Bas, _please_ , would you just– _ohmygod_!”

Kurt cuts himself off with a gasp as Sebastian licks a stripe up the underside of his cock, then sinks his mouth down around Kurt in a smooth, practiced motion. Sebastian sucks, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulls back up, holding just the head in his mouth and sucking gently, and a high-pitched moan escapes Kurt’s lips involuntarily – not that he would have wanted to stop it. He knows Sebastian likes it when he’s loud.

Sebastian runs his tongue along Kurt’s slit, drawing a groan from Kurt as his head falls back and and his eyes squeeze closed, one hand gripping tightly at Sebastian’s hair and the other grasping at the fabric of the couch under him, and then Sebastian is sinking back down.

Sebastian takes him fully into his mouth, and Kurt feels the other man’s nose brush against the short hair at the base of his cock, feels Sebastian’s throat spasm just a little around the head before he pulls back up and sets a steady rhythm, bobbing up on down, sucking and licking at all the right moments just how he knows Kurt likes it.

His boyfriend gives an _excellent_ blow job.

" _Fuck_ ," Kurt breathes, canting his hips up and thrusting gently into Sebastian's hot mouth, "you take it so well."

He tugs at Sebastian's hair and his boyfriend groans, the vibrations reverberating up his spine and out through his limbs. Sebastian's pace quickens then, sucking and lapping at Kurt's cock easily as Kurt feels the orgasm building, his balls growing heavy with impending release.

"Bas, oh god Bas _yes_ , please, oh _oh_ oh my god." He's babbling now, mostly incoherent moans and gasps interlaced with " _oh god_ " and " _please_ " and Sebastian's name.

He feels Sebastian's deep moan around him before he hears it, and that's what does it, his orgasm shooting from him and down his boyfriend's throat. He feels Sebastian's throat working as he swallows, his tongue lapping at the sensitive head eagerly, desperate to taste everything Kurt has to give him.

Kurt squirms a little at the oversensitivity, and Sebastian leans back, letting Kurt's softening cock fall from his mouth. He wipes across his lips with the back of his hand, looks up at Kurt with sparkling eyes and a satisfied, devilish smirk, wild hair, and Kurt's pretty sure that if he hadn't _just_ come he'd be hard from the visual alone.

He grabs at Sebastian's arms, pulls him up to press their lips together in a heated kiss, tastes himself on the other man's tongue and _fuck_ that's hot. "Your turn," he says, reaching down to palm at Sebastian, but he stops when his fingers make contact with the sticky mess on his lower abdomen, and he smirks.

"I might have already taken care of it," Sebastian says, mirroring Kurt's smirk.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and kisses Sebastian again.


End file.
